Lullaby
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: Songfic - For all those BA Lovers. Song is Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel - Billy Joel .. R&R!


**A/N : **This is a songfic B/A. The song is by Billy Joel, who I adore. Check out some of his songs! Alot of my fics are using his songs. Anyway, this is the song Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel. Takes place right after The Body - before 'Forever' ...

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of the characters... Although I wish I did. tear

**Lullaby**

_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day_

The rain battered against the windows of the car. Buffy felt tears pouring down her warm cheeks, leaving trailed stains on her milky skin. She hadn't even thought about where she was going, she just drove. Blackness filled the dark Heavens above. Buffy stepped out of the car and shut the door softly, her eyes wide and blank.

_I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She was soaked to the bone, but she didn't care. She was numb, her whole body. When she looked up to where she was, it didn't surprise her that Angel was standing there in front of her. She had felt the indescribable sensation erupt from the tip of her spine all the way to her neck. He looked at her with sorrowful, confused eyes.

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know_

"Buffy." He said softly. Buffy closed her eyes, letting his velvety voice wash over her, like the downpour of rain was doing. She squinted to see him, but didn't say anything. The way he said her name, the way he always said her name.

_Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are_

Angel rushed to her side and enveloped her petite frame in his arms. Buffy immediatley broke down and sobbed against his chest. She began to pound her fists against him, trying to break away, but he refused to let her go. Angel gently stroked the blonde tresses of wet hair that cascaded down her shoulders in waves.

_I never will be far away_

Her knees buckled, gave in, and she fell to the ground, but Angel went down with her. They sat there for a while, holding eachother in the pouring rain, on the ground. Crying. Angel had tears sliding from beneath his dark lashes. He hated seeing Buffy so broken. It made him think if it was his fault. For leaving.

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say_

Buffy quivered, trembling with fear and pain. Her sobs calmed, but Angel continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She shivered pleasurabley at the feel of his cool, un-needed breath against her flesh. She sniffled and wrapped her slender arms around Angel's neck as he lifted her from the ground and into his arms.

_Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

Her body was so fragile, he felt like he would break it. Angel carried her ever so carefully into the Hyperion and up towards his bedroom. Buffy cuddled her face in the crook of his neck, choking back sobs. Angel could feel her warm, salty tears fall against his cold skin.

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep_

Angel helped Buffy change into a clean shirt and shorts. When they had both changed into dry clothes, he helped her get tucked into the bed. Buffy felt like a child again and she didn't mind. Her mother was there when she was a child. Took care of her, and Dawn.

_The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

"Angel?" Her voice came out hoarse and dry. Buffy swallowed and unconsciously licked her lips. Angel slid in beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her pale frame. Buffy turned so she could face him, her hazel orbs full of pain and death. Too much for someone so young and beautiful.

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be_

"Hmm?" He asked softly, kissing the crown of her blonde head. Buffy lay her head against his chest, revelling in the feel of his smooth, cold skin. It was a nice contrast, considering she felt like she was on fire.

_Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

Without looking up at him, Buffy smiled. "Thank you." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but Angel heard. He knew what she meant but asked anyway.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on_

"For what?" Buffy winced. There were so many things she had to thank him for, but yet to be angry for. She didn't want to break this moment. It was too precious. She knew he would always be there for her, together or apart.

_But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be _

"For being my Angel." Angel closed his eyes and smiled a half smile that was seen so rarely. He kissed her forhead and let his lips linger there for a moment.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on_

"I love you Buffy. I'll love you forever, even if forever ends tomorrow." Buffy bit back the tears that were forming behind her closed eyes. Together, they lay there in silence, just being together that they always wished they could. Pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist.

_Lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be _

Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel - Billy Joel


End file.
